


My Eyes Lied

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mogar has shit sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: Heard of that prompt where Mogar needs glasses and is like 'Oh gOD' and sees Vav clearly for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Lied

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

To Mogar the world has always been fuzzy, lacking details. He has never known he has been missing anything, it is all he’s ever known. To him the world is a bunch of blobs that sometimes get clearly and sharper when he gets closer to them. Because of this his enhanced hearing and smelling are key to him identifying people and objects. This has always been the way he’s done things, until today.

Today the blue one and the green one lead him to their caretaker. She is an engineer with purple hair tied low behind her, and glasses perched on her nose. To Mogar she is just a new fuzzy blob of colours. He surveys the new environment with his eyes squinting at all the shiny equipment.

“What’s up with your friend?” Hilda asks in favour of a greeting.

“Gonna have to be more specific, there’s a lot up with this guy.” X-Ray laughs at his own joke.

Hilda rolls her eyes. “Why is he squinting like that? Did he lose his glasses?”

X-Ray and Vav exchange a look. “I don’t think he owns glasses, or knows what they are.”

Mogar ignores their conversation as he observes ORF. The hovering robot intrigues and concerns him. When he feels three sets of eyes on him he glances over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Hilda approaches, him removing her glasses.

“Mogar, I want you try something.”

He frowns, not trusting this stranger. “Why?”

“It’s to help you. I think you might be near sighted.”

He frowns not understanding the term. Hilda ignores the look and holds up her glasses, carefully placing them on Mogar. Once the glasses are in place and Mogar is certain this wasn’t a trick he stares at the room wide eyed _. Details! Is this really the world I live in? It is beautiful._

He runs around the lab staring at things up close amazed that he can see everything clearly. He inspects equipment, and the city outside the window. He presses his face against the window watching the cars zip by, and the people on the street. Mogar grins.

“It is sharp as a blade!” He whispers in awe.

He spins around to look at his comrades for the first time. He stares at Hilda, seeing the strands of her hair and the difference between her lab coat and the clothes underneath. Mogar is surprised when he realises that people are quite unique in how they look.

He then turns to X-Ray and is surprised to actually see the eyes behind his glasses. Mogar stares at his chest seeing the logo for the first time. X-Ray huffs and crosses his arms, clearly not enjoying the attention.

Mogar whips his head around looking for Vav, the man had wandered off somewhere. He spots him in corner working on plan. Mogar approaches him and his breath hitches when he sees Vav in all his detail. The absurdity of his hair sticking up, and his large nose, and the concentration in his eyes. Mogar feels his face heating up and averts his eyes to look at the logo instead, it is intriguing. The flag pattern is vaguely familiar to Mogar.

He leaves Vav to work on his plan and returns to X-Ray and Hilda. He is frowning at the ground.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Hilda asks.

“My eyes lied to me.” Mogar whispers vehemently.

X-Ray shrugs. “Well duh you’ve been seeing everything fuzzy.

Mogar shakes his head. “That is not my concern.”

Hilda raises an eyebrow. “Than what is?”

Mogar’s face tints pink slightly, and this does not go unnoticed by Hilda and X-Ray. “I was unaware of Vav’s beauty.”

X-Ray loses his composure and keels over laughing. Hilda’s eyes are wide and her hand’s covering her mouth. Mogar is frowning at them both.

“Why is this amusing? It is a fact.” Mogar says it plainly as if he was stating the weather.

X-Ray regains enough composure to cup his hands around his mouth and shout out to his friend. “Mogar thinks you’re pretty!”

Vav startles at the loud noise and stares at them all wide eyed. His eyes meet Mogar’s and Mogar looks away. Vav stands up and approaches them.

“Is X-Ray making shit up again?”

X-Ray pulls the most offended face he is capable of, and Hilda can’t fight her smile.

“For once he was actually telling the truth.”

Vav gasps and turns to Mogar. “Is it true?”

Mogar can’t find his voice so he just nods, his eyes wide staring at Vav. Vav grins up at him and taps the side of the glasses. “You look cute with these.”

Mogar crosses his arms and puffs out his chest. “I’m not cute.”

Vav grins. “Fine you’re handsome then. Is that better?”

“Much.”

Mogar smiles bashfully and grabs Vav’s hands, holding them within his own. He stares into Vav’s eyes intently.

“I would like to spend more time looking at you.”

Vav frowns and turns to his friends for help.

“I think that was him asking you out on a date.” Hilda shrugs smirking.       

Vav turns back to Mogar a huge grin plastered on his face. “I would love to.”

Mogar grins and leads him out the door while he decides on where to go. _It does not matter where we go so long as I can see him and his beautiful face._


End file.
